


don’t go far, babe, your wings will get wet

by sailorBD (baekdo_universe)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And angst, Angel!Kyungsoo, I am NOT good at tagging as you can see, M/M, and a dash of fluff of course, anywayssss enjoyyyy, fallenangel!baekhyun, jongdae and minseok are angels too uwu, sehun junmyeon yixing and jongin are demons, there's some action there, wait i forgot to add chanyeol in this story skskshdsjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekdo_universe/pseuds/sailorBD
Summary: Kyungsoo falls and (not so) accidentally unraveled something about him way before the wings and halo.Based on this lovely prompt: Kyungsoo wasn't really a fallen angel, it was more like he accidentally took a wrong turn and then literally found himself tumbling down a flight of stairs leading to earth. Waking up, Kyungsoo finds himself in a city park, naked except for a coat that somebody (Baekhyun) put over him. (BS-27)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Mythsoological Fic Fest





	don’t go far, babe, your wings will get wet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first angels/demons fic and I'm quite nervous about it. I'm just so proud I finished this fic ^^ I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed conceptualizing and writing this story! Also,,, title is from Moonlight by Baekhyun and Kyungsoo (honestly we need another duet. Please.) 
> 
> To my baby beta uwu thank you so much for your help! You're literally the best! (I'm not saying this just so you won't hit me on my arm again HAHA)
> 
> To the mods, thank you so much for organizing this! It's my first time joining a fest and I'm so thankful for your constant guidance throughout this fest! 
> 
> And to the one who gave the prompt, i don't know if this is what you had in mind but I really do hope you like it T^T

Kyungsoo is, in a weird sense, a naughty angel if that is even possible. He always spends his time at the edge of heaven, looking down at the humans and observing their little stories. Kim Jongdae, a fellow angel, said that one day, if he wasn’t careful, he would fall down the flight of stairs to heaven. Kyungsoo thinks Jongdae’s words won’t ever come true but one day, as he was observing humans like he does every day, he slipped and ended up falling down the grand golden staircase.

* * *

Kyungsoo’s eyes opened wide as an assault of cold harsh winds greets him. He stares for a minute at the purple sky that welcomes the night, slowly filling with diamonds that start to glow on the dark canvas; the moonlight a subtle reminder of the day that had passed.

“Oh good, finally you’re awake.” A man says, crouching down near Kyungsoo’s face. He looked really mad and Kyungsoo moved quickly to sit up. He noticed he was naked save for a jacket that was draped over him.

Kyungsoo’s wings open wide in surprise and glowed with a cold light. He _knows_ this man. It’s the infamous fallen angel named Baekhyun. The fact that he was kicked out of heaven was enough for Kyungsoo to be wary and alert.

“Dude, your angel-ness is showing. Put that away.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he stands up, crossing his arms over his chest. Kyungsoo wordlessly folds his wings and wills them to disappear.

“Sorry, uhm, what… where am I?” Kyungsoo asks, clasping onto the jacket for dear life because damn, it’s very cold.

“You’re in a public park in Seoul.” Baekhyun replied. “Come with me before the little devil shit sees you. Put the jacket on. It’s big enough to cover up to your knees.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo quickly puts on the jacket and follows Baekhyun who had already started walking away.

* * *

“There had been a mistake. I was sightseeing one second then the next thing I knew I was plummeting down the stairs.” Kyungsoo sighs, putting on the shirt and pants that Baekhyun threw at his face.

“So in short, you were being a dumbass.” Baekhyun scoffs.

Kyungsoo frowns. “Hey, that’s not a good thing to say.”

“Whatever, angel.” Baekhyun moves to lie on his own bed. He closes his eyes.

“My name is Do Kyungsoo and I would very much appreciate it if you would call me by my name.” Kyungsoo says, making a beeline towards where Baekhyun is. “And you’re _the_ Byun Baekhyun, aren’t you?”

“So, what if I am, _angel_?” Baekhyun taunts, opening his eyes and glaring at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo blinks at him wordlessly and Baekhyun turns his back to him. Kyungsoo looks down at his feet for a minute. _The floor is hard and cold,_ he thinks, _unlike the soft, comfortable warmth the clouds give._

As Kyungsoo explores Baekhyun’s tiny home, he opted for his wings to show. It doesn’t feel comfortable hiding them, like wearing shoes a size smaller than your feet. His eyes roam around, unaware of Baekhyun’s own following his every move. Baekhyun is used to observing anyways. He did it a lot for his first few years on Earth.

 _I’m bored_ , Baekhyun argues with himself as he continues to watch the angel rummaging around his home. He noticed that the angel’s halo glowed brighter whenever he happily discovered something new, his wings fluttering whenever his interest is piqued. Baekhyun suddenly felt like a thousand needles were prickling his bare back, where his own wings used to rest. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep, trying to subdue the ache he feels.

After a while, Kyungsoo looks outside the window. For some unknown reason, he is drawn towards the door and outside. He feels trapped, somehow, inside the small dingy apartment. There is a tiny voice, asking him to come out and save him. Does Kyungsoo have a choice? His whole existence revolved around saving people, he’s one of God’s soldiers after all. So, with a determined heart, he steps outside and looks everywhere for the voice that called out for him.

* * *

Baekhyun wakes up with a start. He looks at his phone and sees that it was already past midnight. For a minute, he thinks that nothing is wrong, until he remembers his encounter with the angel, and that said angel was now missing.

“Shit,” Baekhyun mutters as he gets up from his bed. The stupid angel might be in trouble. Baekhyun fears for what the demons might do, especially since Kyungsoo isn’t really a fallen angel. Baekhyun grabs his wallet and keys and goes outside. He doesn’t know where to look but he knows that he _must_ look for him. He should be somewhere near, and Baekhyun hopes he is; if not, he can't help but fear for the worst. He goes to the park where he first saw the angel and to his relief, he sees him there.

Baekhyun sees a glimpse of Kyungsoo with a man Baekhyun definitely knows.

“Sehun. Stay away from him.” Baekhyun says, quickly taking the spot between them.

“Oh, Byun Baekhyun, the famous fallen angel of Seoul city.” Sehun, the sly devil that he is, smirks as he does every single time he looks down on Baekhyun. “I was just asking for help from your new friend here.”

“That’s right.” Kyungsoo adds, and Baekhyun glares at him for being a stupid, idiotic angel.

“He’s a _demon_.” Baekhyun tells him pointedly and Kyungsoo looks at him in shock.

“Well, so much for my disguise.” Sehun sighs, finally revealing his horns and tail. Sehun laughs when Kyungsoo steps back, wings flared out in defense. “Relax, I’m just here to make friends.”

“Right. Your boss sent you, didn’t he?” Baekhyun asks, narrowing his eyes at Sehun who raises his hands up.

“Well, the leader of Seoul chapter just wants me to pay a visit to a certain _angel_. It is quite rare for angels to visit, you know, and they are very valuable to us. They are hard to corrupt.” Sehun leans in to Baekhyun to whisper. “Which makes them even more delicious than you, _fallen_ angel.”

“I’m right here.” Kyungsoo says with bravado, however the demon is not fazed.

“I am aware, Kyungsoo. However, I am much more aware of who you used to be when you were still a part of the human world. I’m sure your lovely god took very good care to erase every drop of memory you had so the information I have makes it even more fun to play with you and your fallen angel.” Sehun chuckles. “Aren’t you curious?”

“No. I will not be tempted by a lowly demon like you.” Kyungsoo hisses.

“You say that, yet you went right where I want you to just because I pretended to need some help. You are _weak_ and soon enough you’ll want to know the truth and your past.” Sehun replies confidently. He smirks as he sees Kyungsoo gulp. “Well, it was nice meeting you, angel. You better keep him safe, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun controlled the urge to punch the smile off Sehun’s face. He turned to Kyungsoo and noticed how pale the other looked as he folded his wings. It’s rare for angels to encounter a real demon and Baekhyun knows the bloodlust that crept inside Kyungsoo. Angels were made to be soldiers of God, defenders of heaven, and destroyers of evil. He felt it too the first time he saw a demon and even though he was no longer a part of God’s army, he could still remember how it felt like.

Kyungsoo looked at him in fear. “That was…a demon?”

“Yeah. And a pretty powerful one. Don’t go anywhere without me. Ever, got it?” Baekhyun demands, narrowing his eyes at Kyungsoo.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo sighs and dusts his pants. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

“Baekhyun~!” Kyungsoo called out, making a beeline for the space next to Baekhyun on the couch.

“What is it, angel?” Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo, eyebrows scrunched and mouth turned down into a frown.

“I want pizza!” Kyungsoo grins and his wings appear again, quivering in excitement. “I haven’t had pizza since I died. I miss it. Please Baekhyun? Pretty please?”

Baekhyun flushed red when Kyungsoo moved his face close to his. Seriously, this angel needs to learn about boundaries and respecting them, though it doesn’t stop Baekhyun from thinking Kyungsoo is extra cute up close given the pout and shining puppy eyes.

“Get out of my face!!” Baekhyun growled, gently pushing Kyungsoo away. “Fine! I’ll order pizza.”

Kyungsoo danced happily and plopped on the couch, turning the television on. Baekhyun sighs, dialing the number of the pizzeria near his apartment. Baekhyun swears he lives with a man-child.

“Hey, angel, I’ll be taking a shower. The money is on the dinner table just in case the delivery guy shows up while I’m still in the bathroom. Don’t forget to hide your wings, stupid.” Baekhyun says, grabbing his towel.

“Yessir!” Kyungsoo salutes with his lips forming a heart-shaped smile. Baekhyun disappears into the bathroom and tries to wind down his thoughts of Kyungsoo’s pretty smile with the hot water in the tub.

Kyungsoo hums as he hears the water from the bathroom running. Baekhyun had been kind to him for the weeks he had stayed under his roof. He expected the opposite, if he was honest, given that Baekhyun was a fallen angel. Kyungsoo wonders, why _did_ Baekhyun fall from heaven.

Suddenly, a blinding light came from Baekhyun’s bedroom. The kind of light that reminded Kyungsoo of home—of heaven. Kyungsoo, being the curious angel that he was, got off the couch he had been lounging on and made his way towards the light. There he sees a familiar scroll. It’s the scroll that contains a person’s past human life and engraved in the seal was Baekhyun’s name.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun hissed as he stepped towards Kyungsoo. He had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and Kyungsoo feels his cheeks heat up. Baekhyun quickly snatched the scroll out of Kyungsoo’s grasp.

“I was just—isn’t that a Life Scroll?” Kyungsoo asked instead.

“Yes, it’s _my_ Life Scroll. Why were _you_ holding it?” Baekhyun replied, glaring at Kyungsoo who cowered in fear, shielding himself using his wings.

“Well, it glowed suddenly! I got curious.” Kyungsoo frowns, carefully making eye contact with Baekhyun.

“Don’t go touching someone else’s stuff without their permission.” Baekhyun tells him.

“Why didn’t you open it? The scroll, I mean.” Kyungsoo asks.

“I don’t want to _know_ my past. I don’t want to deal with what happened to me back when I was still a mortal. It seems pointless.” Baekhyun sighs, turning his naked back towards Kyungsoo. There, Kyungsoo saw scars where Baekhyun’s wings used to be. He reached out to touch them and Baekhyun’s breath hitched.

“Does it hurt?” Kyungsoo asked.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

“The pizza is here.” Baekhyun whispered softly, walking away.

* * *

_Baekhyun sees an angel in front of him, smiling and happy. Suddenly, his whole heart is consumed with sadness. The next thing he knew, he was falling, fast. The feathers of his wings falling off, trailing down slowly after him._

“Baekhyun, wake up!” Kyungsoo shouts as he nudged Baekhyun. The guy was screaming in pain in his sleep and Kyungsoo got concerned.

“You—” Baekhyun lets out, pointing at Kyungsoo who looked at him with such despair that it crushed Kyungsoo’s soul to pieces. “Stay away from me.”

“What? Why? What did I do?” Kyungsoo asked. The past few weeks were nothing but friendly bickering between the two of them, it was never hostile, like Baekhyun was now.

“You’re the reason why I'm here. You’re the reason I lost my wings!” Baekhyun glowered at the retreating angel.

“I don’t understand—I would never do something like that!” Kyungsoo tried to scrape every piece of memory he had of Baekhyun when he was still in heaven and there were none where he caused the fall of Baekhyun.

“Get out of my house!!” Baekhyun screams through his tears and Kyungsoo scurries out of Baekhyun’s place and into the streets. It’s the middle of the night—which is a good thing—because no one saw his wings, slowly losing its feathers.

* * *

“Well, well, well,” Sehun grins, looking down at Kyungsoo. “Looks like a little cat is lost.” Kyungsoo had fallen asleep on a bench in the park where he was found by Baekhyun a few days ago. Kyungsoo quickly got up and got ready for whatever Sehun had in store for him. The devil chuckled, dark yet inviting.

“Calm down, tiger. I’m not here to hurt you.” Sehun says, moving towards Kyungsoo with confidence.

“And why would I believe a devil?” Kyungsoo frowns.

“Because, you’ve got nothing else. Your protector is gone, and you’re losing who you are the longer you stay here in the living realm.” Sehun’s smug smile makes Kyungsoo’s eyes see red. “I could easily feed off of your power and share you with my devil friends, but here I am, talking to you and about to offer a sweet, sweet deal.”

“What deal?” Kyungsoo asks and Sehun smirks _. Got you,_ he thinks.

“This.” Sehun opens his palm and a Life Scroll appears. “I believe this is yours?”

“My…my Life Scroll?” Kyungsoo looks at the devil’s eyes. “How do you have that?”

“Well, my boss has his ways.” Sehun shrugs. “Don’t even deny that you want to read it. I am the personification of Lust and I can see what you truly desire, little angel.”

“Don’t try to play me, devil.” Kyungsoo hissed, moving away from Sehun.

“Don’t fight what you desire, little angel.” Sehun says, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and forcefully putting him against a lamppost. Kyungsoo frantically searched for a way out of Sehun’s grasp but his attempt was futile. Sehun chuckles and plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips.

* * *

_“Seriously, this is illegal!” Kyungsoo, the crown prince of Joseon dynasty, screams as a man tightens the ropes that held his hands on his back._

_“Do you think I don’t know that?” The young man asks in a condescending tone. “Besides, if this is illegal then what you and your family are doing to our motherland is surely pure evil.”_

_“What do you mean? How dare you say that the Royal Family is pure evil!” Kyungsoo angrily stomps his foot on the ground._

_“Can you please stop squirming and shouting or else I’m going to have to gag you.” The man rolls his eyes. “Now, get on the horse.”_

_Kyungsoo contemplated disobeying and just running away in the middle of the woods, but night had already fallen, and he’s already separated from his royal court. The best way to stay safe is to obey the man with a sword and calls his family pure evil. Kyungsoo sighs and uses his remaining strength to get up. The man soon followed and enclosed his prisoner between his arms, hands on the reins of the horse._

* * *

Sehun grimaces as blood dripped down his cheeks from the wound inflicted by an Angel’s Rapier.

“Put him down.” Baekhyun orders, keeping his sword up.

“Feisty.” Sehun remarks. “I love it.”

“What did you do to him?” Baekhyun demands.

“Why would you want to know? You wanted him _gone_ right?” Sehun taunts.

“Because I loathe devils like _you_.” Baekhyun moves to inflict another blow on Sehun but the devil was faster.

“I planted the seed already, fallen angel.” Sehun looks deadly poisonous at that moment. “Besides, absorbing an angel’s power is one thing, but corrupting one? That’s a whole other delicious meal.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks, fear deep in his gut as Sehun laughs maniacally.

“Oh, you’ll see, sweet fallen angel.” Sehun smiles and vanishes before Baekhyun could plunge his rapier through him. Kyungsoo falls to the ground and Baekhyun rushes to his side.

Kyungsoo groans and opens his eyes. He quickly gets away from Baekhyun’s arms, as if he was burned. He remembers a memory. It’s very vivid and Kyungsoo is sure it was Baekhyun he was with.

“Hey, careful.” Baekhyun sighs softly. He was quick to push the guy away earlier but there’s something inside him that wants to just swoop in and protect him from all the bad things that might.

“I told you never to go anywhere without me.” Baekhyun says.

“You pushed me away, Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo snapped.

“I’m sorry. I was just—I remembered you.” Baekhyun replied, slowly letting his eyes meet Kyungsoo’s.

“You did?” Kyungsoo asks, a tinge of hope blooming in his heart that maybe— _maybe_ Baekhyun knows what happened to them years ago.

“Back then, I saw you, in Heaven. You were laughing with your friends about something you did earlier and then I felt a tightening in my chest and the next thing I knew I’m falling down from Heaven, losing my wings slowly as I descend.” Baekhyun explains. “I almost forgot about it but then I suddenly remembered and thought that you were the reason I was expelled out of Heaven. You made me feel sadness while I was in Heaven.”

“You _felt_ strong negative emotion. A really strong one.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. It’s one of the ways angels lose their wings, when they regain a bit of their humanity and what better way to explain humanity than having emotions as powerful as sadness?

“I guess so. I continued to become more human as I stay here on earth.” Baekhyun says.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo replies, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand.

“Don’t be. Just—don’t go anywhere where I can’t follow.” Baekhyun pleads quietly.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo whispers, balling his fists tightly.

“We have to hide from those demons. They won’t stop until they consume you, angel.”

“How?” Kyungsoo asked. His eyes are wide and glassy.

“What do you mean ‘how’?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “We run, of course.”

“No. I meant how did you stop yourself from reading your Life Scroll?” Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, the unfamiliar weight inside his pocket feels like it’s mocking him.

“Like I said, it’s because I don’t want to know.” Baekhyun said, looking at Kyungsoo curiously. Why is he asking this suddenly? They need to go now and there’s no time for this.

“But if you, say, got a piece of it, a small part of your Life Scroll, would you want to read it?” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun straight in the eyes.

_Oh._

_Oh shit._

“Fuck…whatever happens, don’t _ever_ open your Life Scroll. Sehun probably did something to you but you must resist it, okay? Shit—come on, let’s get out of here.” Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo by his arm and they run aimlessly through the dark city streets of Seoul.

* * *

Sehun smirks as Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at him in question.

“It’s done, boss. It’s up to Yixing hyung already.” Sehun says, happily munching at the junk food he grabbed before coming back to their Manor.

“Heard that?” Junmyeon turns to Yixing who was looking at nothing in particular.

“Yes. I want what they have. I always wondered how it feels to feel. Hmm?” Yixing smiles. He looks so harmless and yet he is one of the deadliest. His eyes speaking his desires—his _envy._

“Bring Jongin with you so he can stop lazing around.” Junmyeon adds, pointedly staring at the snoring man in the corner.

“Don’t be too hard on him. That’s literally who he is—sloth.” Sehun drawls, gliding over where Jongin is and planting a kiss on the boy’s forehead to wake him up.

“Let’s go, Jongin.” Yixing says, standing up from his seat. Jongin blinks twice and they’re gone.

* * *

“Where exactly are we going?” Kyungsoo asks. It’s been weeks since he was attacked by Sehun and they have been on the run since.

“Nowhere.” Baekhyun replied in a clipped tone.

“You know what? You're being irritating. You’ve pushed me away, then you come to my rescue, which I did not need by the way, and then you make me go on this endless trip with you _and_ here you are being all snobby!” Kyungsoo crossed his arms and huffs.

“And you’re being an annoying chatty kid! You needed my help, okay? So just shut up and suck it up, princess.” Baekhyun snaps back, moving his eyes from the wheel for a moment.

When Baekhyun focuses on the road again, two figures appeared without much warning and Baekhyun halts the car, tire screeching.

“What a great driver.” Kyungsoo comments sarcastically.

“Shut up.” Baekhyun glares at Kyungsoo before going out of his car to check the two people he almost ran over with. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and followed him outside of the car.

“Are you guys okay?” Baekhyun asks.

“They were almost hit by you, so no, they are _not_ perfectly fine.” Kyungsoo mutters and Baekhyun chooses to ignore him.

“Your name is Baekhyun?” the tall, bronze-skinned man asks lazily towards Baekhyun.

“Um, yeah? How did you know?” Baekhyun replied, panic rising inside his mind.

“A guy named Sehun was asking for you. We’re fallen angels too.” The other guy, whose face was so peaceful and kind, says.

“You are?” It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to ask, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Yes. We’ve been on Earth for almost half a century already. That is maybe why Baekhyun doesn’t know of us.” The guy replies. ”My name is Yixing.”

“Yixing…” Kyungsoo says, his voice sounding soft, almost trance-like. “I wish I have that name.”

Baekhyun froze. These are no angels.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that, poor sweet angel.” Yixing chuckles.

“Sleep, Baekhyun.” The tanned guy whispers in Baekhyun’s ears and suddenly he was dizzy, losing his footing.

“That’s right, Baekhyun. Do as Jongin says.” Yixing smiles coldly and that was the last thing Baekhyun sees before a dark cloud filled his vision.

* * *

_“Seriously, where are we going?” Kyungsoo huffs at his captor._

_“To a place you probably haven’t been to before. To open your eyes.” Baekhyun replies._

_Kyungsoo sighs. They have been riding for hours! He’s hungry and thirsty and he misses his precious books back home at their palace._

_After a while, they halt and Baekhyun gets down from the horse, ordering Kyungsoo to do the same._

_“This is the real world, Your Highness.” Baekhyun sarcastically bows and Kyungsoo scoffs before looking around._

_The place was filled with evidence of drought and famine. The houses can barely fit families, and children are crying next to their parents who filled them with promises of a better tomorrow. Kyungsoo can’t help the tears falling from his eyes._

_“We…my family did this?” Kyungsoo asks, broken and scared._

_Baekhyun looks at him and Kyungsoo met his eyes which conveyed all the answers Kyungsoo was looking for._

* * *

_“You don’t even know how to wash your clothes?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo who’s trying his best and yet failing miserably at his chores._

_“I’m sorry if I haven't been taught any of these before!” Kyungsoo huffs, glares at Baekhyun who threatens on doing his chores for him._

_“You really are one spoiled prince.” Baekhyun chuckles in disbelief._

_“Whatever.” Kyungsoo replies, cheeks tinged pink._

_“Hyung! Will you play with us?” a kid, Dowoon, asks, tugging at the hem of Kyungsoo’s sleeve. Kyungsoo melts at his hopeful eyes. Who is he to say no to that?_

_“Go. I’ll finish this up for you. I’ll do a better job anyways.” Baekhyun says, smiling._

_“I hate you.” Kyungsoo replies, sticking his tongue out._

_“And yet you’re still here with me and not at the safety of your palace.” Baekhyun comments off-handedly. Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment and Baekhyun feels guilt creeping. “Sorry.”_

_“It was suffocating there anyways. I like it better here.” Kyungsoo shrugs, leaving Baekhyun to ponder his words._

* * *

_“What are you looking at?” Baekhyun asks, downing his drink. Kyungsoo continued to stare at him._

_“Well, you look beautiful under the moonlight.” Kyungsoo smiles._

_“What?” Baekhyun almost drops his alcohol. Is he already hearing things? He’s not **that** drunk right?_

_“I said you look beautiful.” Kyungsoo repeats, stealing the bottle from Baekhyun’s hands and drinking from it._

_“Right. You’re out of your mind.” Baekhyun chuckles, trying to calm his racing heart._

_“You know what, the first time I saw you I already thought of you as beautiful. You were covered in dirt and dried blood, yet your eyes were so kind, even to me, who’s part of the family you despise. You let me see beyond the four corners of my room. You revealed the truth to me and I’m forever thankful for that.” Kyungsoo says, looking at the lake which reflected the full moon._

_“I’m far from kind, Kyungsoo. There’s blood on my hands.” Baekhyun breathes._

_“Don’t we all have blood on our hands? If we stand and do nothing for the injustice in this world, we’re as guilty as those who commit inhumane acts in this world.” Kyungsoo replied, before finally looking at Baekhyun. “I’m going to fight by your side.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“We’re in this together now. I’ll never leave your side.” Kyungsoo smiles brightly._

_Three words were unspoken yet their hearts knew it._

**_I love you._ **

_Baekhyun grins, grabbing his gayageum from behind and he starts playing and singing._

**_You’re showered by a shower of starlight_ **

**_I’ve never seen such an entrancing expression_ **

**_I see you still like a picture._ **

**_At the end of the gaze_ **

* * *

_“We’ve come for you, Your Highness.” The royal guard who kept up with them as they fled says as he keeps Baekhyun on the ground._

_Kyungsoo shakes his head and pointed his arrow at the guards. “Let him go!”_

_“Kyungsoo, just go!” Baekhyun says, trying to move away from the guard._

_“No! I’m never leaving you.” Kyungsoo replied not even wavering, his arrow still pointed at the guard._

_Baekhyun released himself from the clasp of the guard and reaches for Kyungsoo. He kisses the man, chaste and restrictive._

_“Don’t worry. I’ll always find you so don’t go anywhere where I can’t follow.” Baekhyun says. “I love you, Kyungsoo.”_

_Kyungsoo would have returned those words but Baekhyun pushes him away, running off into the woods. Kyungsoo failed to react on time, failed to process what just happened. By the time he realizes that Baekhyun has left him, he was far ahead, and Kyungsoo knows he’ll never catch up. He never caught up with Baekhyun whenever they go on a hunt in the woods._

_Kyungsoo ordered the guard not to pursue, and his heart crushes as the thunder roared through the skies._

_Rain pours from the sky and from Kyungsoo’s eyes._

* * *

_Kyungsoo became an excellent king. His subjects loved him. Years of his rule were spent on searching far and wide for a man with a sweet voice and bright smile and yet he found no trace of him. After a while, he met a wonderful woman who became his wife who supported him throughout his reign. But even though everything turned out well, a man haunts his dreams._

_“Where are you?” Kyungsoo often whispers in his sleep but the only answer he got was silence. “You’re the one who went somewhere I can’t follow.”_

* * *

Kyungsoo wakes up, finding himself in a cell, his Life Scroll open in one hand. There in front of him is Sehun, lazily reading his book.

“Where’s Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Oh, you’re awake. How does it feel succumbing to temptation, angel? Or should I say, drifter?” Sehun laughs, pointing at Kyungsoo's back.

His wings—they were gone.

“No…” Kyungsoo stands up and stumbles. “No! No, no, no.”

Kyungsoo sobs in his hands, he can never return to heaven again.

“Pathetic. Honestly.” Sehun scoffs, throwing his book down and moving down to wrap his fingers around Kyungsoo’s neck. “I have always wondered why people _love_ you. _Worship_ you. And yet, here you are. Helpless under our power.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from passing out. The aura Sehun was giving is becoming too much.

Just then, a large explosion caught his and Sehun’s attention. Then, Baekhyun shows up together with Jongdae and Minseok—rapiers out, ready for a fight. They’re the angels that took care of Kyungsoo the moment he entered the Gates of Heaven. The care they gave Kyungsoo made him believe that angels are capable of strong emotions too, like happiness and love.

Baekhyun’s eyes brighten when he meets Kyungsoo’s eyes and at that moment Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun _remembers._ Remembers their promises and their memories and their love for each other.

“Kyungsoo! Go and run with Baekhyun. We’ll take care of this.” Jongdae says. Baekhyun took this as a cue to help Kyungsoo stand up and make a run for it. Kyungsoo hesitated for a moment, wanting to help his friends. They may be powerful angels but the devils he encountered here on earth are tough.

“Go! And don’t look back. We got this.” Minseok says, smiling kindly. “You’ve waited for centuries to be together. Baekhyun told us everything. Now, go!”

Kyungsoo looks into Baekhyun’s eyes and grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

It’s a shabby apartment at the outskirts of Jinhae. The cherry blossom tree outside can be seen through the window, blooming beautifully. Kyungsoo sighs contentedly, pouring coffee into two cups. The pancakes and bacon are already on the table, and he’s just waiting for the sleepyhead to wake up.

As Kyungsoo enjoys the view of falling petals, arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss on his neck brought shivers throughout his body.

“Good morning, angel.” Baekhyun smiles lazily, hair sticking on one side and Kyungsoo found it so adorable.

“I can’t believe we finally have _this_.” Kyungsoo sighs, putting his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks and planting a kiss on his lips.

“Well, we have a long time to enjoy this.” Baekhyun chuckles, leading Kyungsoo to the dining table. “I just hope you won’t get bored of me.”

“Never.” Kyungsoo replies. “I won’t go anywhere you can’t follow."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Tell me what you think down in the comments ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
